bloodboozeheartbreak boys
by karkle.sparkle
Summary: human!stuck tavris basically


There was nothing particularly striking about the girl. She was not gorgeous, but there was a certain aura that surrounded her. Dark blue eyes that strangely resembled the way the night sky looked like after it had rained. Her fingers traced along the edge of her glass, black nails gently grazing the surface. Whatever had been in the glass had been

consumed, the ice and watered down liquor still sat in the bottom of the glass. Her eyes looked up from her glass to meet Tavros's. She raised her eyebrows at him, and he quickly averted his gaze. He watched her get up out of the corner of his eye, his eyes glued to the sway of her hips in her jeans (that were probably two sizes too small). She leaned over the bar, then shook her glass slightly so that the ice clinked against the inside of the cup. The young male bartender was quick to refill the glass. The girl's long ebony hair fell prettily over one shoulder. She flicked her bangs out of her eyes and directed her gaze towards Tavros once more. She rolled her eyes as she sat down, noticing his stare. She smiled slightly though. The glass was brought to her lips and quickly drained of its contents. She barely flinched as the alcohol burnt as it made it's way down her throat. Tavros quickly downed the rest of his liquid courage, then stood up. Gamzee looked up at his friend and grinned. "Finally! Gonna try to get laid? It's about time you've been checking that chick out for fucking forever." Gamzee stood up and gave Tavros a good slap on the back. "Use protection." He made his way towards the exit of the stuffy bar. Tavros began to walk over to the girl. She turned in her chair to face him and smirked.

"I charge $250 an hour, $700 for full a full night service." Tavros' eyes widened as the girl spoke.

"Oh- uh, no that's, uh, fine." He stuttered. She snorted.

"I was joking dumbass. I'm Vriska." She put her glass back down on the bar. Vriska smiled at him. Tavros was still looking at her in slight shock. "Dude, when was the last time you got laid? You suck at picking up girls."

"Oh, uh, well," He ran his hand through his hair, "I normally don't do the whole one night, uh, stand thing. It's more long term relationships and stuff." Tavros looked down and blushed slightly before looking up to see a very amused Vriska.

"You don't say?" She popped out of her seat and stood up next to the much larger male. His eyes quickly darted to the ample amount of cleavage that Vriska had showing. Much to Tavros' disappointment, she quickly noticed his stare and pulled up her shirt. "So, oh fuck what's your name?" She looked up at him with big, dark, blue eyes.

"Oh, it's Tavros."

"Okay cool, so Tavros are we going to get out of here or?" She looked up at him expectantly.

"Yeah, uh, let's go." He followed her outside into the cool night air. The loud sounds of the inner city filled their ears. Vriska stood by the curb to hail a taxi. _Holy shit this is actually going to happen._ Tavros thought as Vriska motioned for him to join her in the taxi. She crawled into the backseat. Tavros got in after her. She did not enjoy the amount of space between her and her lover for the night. Tavros was shocked as she crawled into his lap, straddling him. "Uh, Vriska?" Was all that he managed to get out before she forced her lips upon his. His eyes remained open. She continued to kiss him as he remained perfectly still in shock. She pulled away and opened her eyes. She leaned closer to him so that her chest was touching his. Her warm breath tickled Tavros' ear.

"I can feel you're dick in your pants sweetheart. I know you want me. Just act like it and I'll make sure that you have a good time." She whispered softly and seductively into his ear. She lightly nibbled on it, the continued to place small kisses and bites along his neck. Tavros gulped and shifted slightly under Vriska's weight. She moved her lips back to his. Tavros closed his eyes and just savored the taste of the whiskey that hung on her breath. Her tongue pushed it's way past his lips and into his mouth. With her confidence rubbing off on him, he did the same. Vriska rolled her hips into his. Tavros could not believe that he was sitting in the back of a cab making out with some girl that he had just met at a shitty bar downtown. She pulled away from Tavros, biting down gently on his lower lip as she broke their connection. His hands were holding on to her hips as they gyrated along. She continued to kiss his neck and run her hands down his chest and stomach. She trailed her hands lower and brushed her hand over the growing bulge in his jeans. Tavros' eyes shot open and he let out a small gasp. Vriska grinned against his neck and began to unbutton his pants.

"Vriska?" Tavros squeaked as she tugged down the zipper of his jeans. She pulled away from his neck and pressed a finger to his lips.

"I know you want it. Even if you say you don't, you're friend down here is going to prove you wrong." She traced along the bulge in his boxers with her nail. She pulled his pants down a little bit lower. His boxers followed. His member sprung free from its constriction. Vriska grinned. _This is going to be fun._ She ran the tips of her fingers along his length, and Tavros let a few small gasps escape from his slightly parted lips. She peppered kisses along it, then popped the tip into her mouth.

"Oh fuck." Tavros muttered under his breath as Vriska took him into her mouth. She worked her tongue expertly along him. He groaned quietly and gripped her hair. He pulled her farther down on him and she gagged slightly. Tavros pushed himself further into the seat of the car and pulled on Vriska's black hair. He came in her mouth and she choked a little, but managed to swallow most of the salty fluid. A few drops dribbled down her chin. She ran her fingers up to her mouth to wipe them off. She then got up off of the floor of the taxi and popped her fingers into Tavros' mouth. He squeaked as Vriska forced him to taste his own cum. Vriska crawled off of his lap and helped him fix his pants and get situated. Tavros looked up to see the taxi driver glance into the rearview mirror. They'd been seen. Tavros blushed madly. He looked down at his shoes and shuffled his feet awkwardly. There was an awkward silence between Vriska and Tavros. Her hand rested gently on his inner thigh and her head was leaning on Tavros' shoulder. He could feel her warm breath on his neck. As the taxi driver pulled over in front of Tavros' apartment building, he handed the man $40. The driver smiled and spoke quietly to Tavros.

"Have fun with her. She's real cute." Tavros coughed in surprise and quickly exited the vehicle. Vriska was standing outside the entrance to the apartment building, waiting for him. She flicked her hair out of her face as Tavros approached her. He walked slightly quicker to join her. He opened the door and held it open for her. She smiled a little and grabbed his hand as she pulled him to the elevator. Tavros stumbled after Vriska as she pulled him into the elevator. Tavros stood quietly against one side of the elevator, Vriska on the other. Suddenly she pressed herself against him and grabbed him by his shirt collar, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. He felt her tongue slide past his lips and touch his own. He squirmed a little as she pulled on his hair in a desperate attempt to get them closer than they already were. Vriska could feel the pounding in Tavros' chest against her own. He ran his hands up in her hair, then down her back. He then tucked his hands into the back pockets of her jeans and squeezed lightly. She gasped a little bit into his mouth, not expecting the confident move. She tugged on his hair, pulling him away from her lips. A small trail of saliva was still connecting their lips. Vriska's chest was heaving as she gasped for air. Tavros then quickly pushed Vriska against the wall of the elevator and reattached their lips. He lifted her up off of the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She intertwined her hands in his ruffled hair. Tavros moved his lips to her jaw, placing small kisses down her neck, nipping lightly at her collar bone. He trailed his tongue back up to her mouth, then pushed it past her lips. As soon as their lips reattached the elevator doors opened to reveal a very shocked woman. Tavros quickly put Vriska down and took a few stumbling steps away from her. Vriska was chuckling at Tavros as he blushed and tried to fix his hair. The woman was smiling as she stepped into the elevator, amused by the young couple.

"Uh, hi." Tavros stammered.

"Hello Tav. Pardon my intrusion." The woman said. She was very pretty, short brown hair, pretty green eyes. Tavros blushed even more if possible and adjusted his ruffled shirt.

"Uh hey Kanaya. It's fine…" He shifted on his feet awkwardly. Kanaya smiled at his embarrassment. "So how is Rose?" Tavros asked quietly.

"Oh she is just fine. And who is this?" The brunette gestured towards Vriska while eyeing Tavros.

"My name is Vriska. You're Kanaya I take it." Vriska spoke. Kanaya smiled at Tavros mischievously.

"And what brings you here with Tavros, Vriska." Tavros coughed to interrupt the small conversation between the two girls.

"Uh this is my floor Vriska." He smiled nervously at the ebony haired girl as he took a step towards the now opening doors of the elevator. Vriska smiled politely at Kanaya before joining Tavros outside of the elevator.  
>"Have fun you two." Kanaya smiled at Tavros. Vriska chuckled as the doors closed. Tavros began to walk down the hallway towards his apartment. He stopped outside of his door and reached into the front pocket of his jeans for the key. He fumbled with the jingling metal as he finally got the key into the door. He quickly unlocked the door and Vriska stepped inside. She took a look around at the apartment that was surprisingly clean for a male of his age. Vriska spun around to face Tavros as he shut the door and locked it behind him. Vriska took off her jacket and draped it over the back of one of the chairs in the living room. She was then quick to pull her shirt over her head, ruffling her black hair. The blouse was discarded onto the floor next to the chair. Tavros' eyes went wide as he examined the lace on the dark navy bra that covered her pale skin.<p>

"So are you just going to stare?" She cupped her breasts and pushed them up even more than they were already, causing Tavros to drop his jaw. She snorted as she walked over to the bewildered boy. He paid special attention to the way her chest bounced with each step she took towards him. Soon she was pressed against him, her warm milky white skin pressed to Tavros' shirt. She stood up on her tippy toes so that her lips met his. She reached up and placed her hands behind his neck, pulling him down so that she had easier access to his mouth. Tavros began walking her towards the couch until her legs hit the edge and she fell onto the leather. Tavros was leaning over her, staring at her with big brown eyes. Their noses were barely brushing, and they could feel each other's breath tickling their faces. They kept their eyes locked until Tavros sat up slightly and pulled his black shirt over his head. The clothing was then thrown onto the floor beside the couch. Vriska was quick to take in his nicely toned stomach before he leaned back over to continue kissing her. She traced her fingers over his back, feeling the way the muscles in his back moved as he craned his neck to kiss her chest. He placed small pecks along where her breasts curved into the lace bra. She hummed quietly as she ran her fingers through his messy dark brown hair. She squeaked as she felt him dig his teeth gently into her breast. He then sat up.

"Sorry did I, uh, hurt you?" He looked down at her genuinely concerned.

"Tav, I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting it. I liked it actually." She grinned and then pulled him back to her lips. She then leaned forward, pushing him onto his back so that she was on top. She reached behind herself and unclasped her bra, letting it fall. It then joined Tavros' shirt on the floor. She looked at Tavros. "Are you waiting for an invitation or something? You can touch them." Tavros gulped as he ran his fingers over her skin. She arched her back pushing them closer to Tavros. He cupped them in his hands. He slowly leaned in to taste her soft skin. He left nervous kisses on her breasts. Vriska let out a soft moan as he got bolder. He nipped at the soft skin as she pulled on his hair. She pulled him up to meet her lips once more. By now their mouths tasted familiar to each other, and they enjoyed the warmth that was shared between them. Vriska pushed Tavros down into the couch. She trailed her fingers down his bare stomach, before resting right above the button of his jeans. She disconnected her lips from his and unbuttoned the pants. She pulled down the zipper painfully slow. Tavros groaned as she took way too much time to slide his jeans down his legs. He helped to kick them off onto the floor. She moved down to his boxers and gently kissed the bulge in his boxers. She looped her fingers into the edge of the elastic band then pulled them down his legs and off of his feet. They also joined the now growing pile of clothes on the floor of Tavros' living room. She gently kissed his hip bones then trailed her lips up his stomach to his neck. She kissed more roughly along his jaw. She bit down and sucked on his tender skin. Tavros flinched slightly from the pain. Vriska could taste some blood as she bit down. _Whoops._ She shrugged it off and continued to attack his neck with bites and kisses. She suddenly sat up and got up off of Tavros' lap. Tavros opened his eyes to watch Vriska unbutton her tight black jeans and slide them down her pale legs. She wiggled her hips as she shimmied the dark blue painties down her legs.

"Wow, oh, fuck you're cute." She smiled down at him. She ran her hand through her messy hair, pushing it out of her face.

"I know." She jumped back onto the couch, sitting on Tavros' stomach. She kissed him once quickly on the lips before repositioning herself on the other end of the couch. Tavros sat up and looked at her laying there. He really wished that he had a camera so that he could take a picture of the pretty girl laying naked on his couch, her black hair messily falling into her face. He admired her for a second before leaning over to place some quick kisses on her lips. She reached down for his member. She stroked it a few times, earning a few moans from Tavros. She positioned him in front of her entrance. He pushed himself into her. "Oh fuck." Vriska gasped. Tavros looked down at her as she tossed her head back into the couch. She opened her eyes to see Tavros looking at her. "I'm fine. Just fuck me." Tavros, surprised turned on by her comment. He pushed his pelvis into hers and he let out a small hiss. She dug her nails into his back and dragged them down, leaving a trail of red in their wake. Tavros flinched with pain as she continued to bury her nails into his skin.

"Vris-" He was quieted by Vriska digging her nails into his sides. He yelped in pain, even though he did not seem to mind it as much as he should. He thrust more roughly into her as she pulled his hair. Their skin met and a chorus of moans and the occasional scream filled the air. "Fuck I'm close." Tavros moaned breathily. Vriska couldn't manage to get anything out then a small yelp. Her legs were wrapped around Tavros' waist as he pushed himself as deeply into her as he could before letting out a long moan. His fluids entered her and she let out a scream of pleasure. She dug her nails deep into his back, most likely drawing blood. She screwed her eyes shut and arched her back as she was overtaken by pleasure. A strain of profanities left her mouth as her orgasm began to subside. Tavros rolled off of her. They were both panting heavily, but surrounded by pure bliss.

"Holy shit." Vriska gasped as she continued to catch her breath.


End file.
